Some disclosed embodiments relate to a connector, such as a card edge connector, a method for manufacturing the connector, a wire harness in which the connector is provided at an end of a wiring material, and a method for connecting the wiring material to a connecting target member.
In some related art automobile manufacturing processes, wires (wiring materials) of a wire harness are connected to electrical equipment incorporated in a vehicle body while installing the wire harness in the vehicle body. For example, a connector is attached to ends of the wires beforehand, and this connector is connected to a circuit board, such as an ECU, provided in the vehicle body. A wide variety of related art connectors exist, and a card edge connector may be used for electrical connection to a meter unit and the like of an instrument panel.
One related art card edge connector is disclosed in JP 2003-178834A. This disclosed card edge connector includes connector terminals that are attached to corresponding terminals of a plurality of wires, and a housing that retains these connector terminals and has a board insertion recess into which a circuit board can be inserted. Each connector terminal includes an elastic contactor that is capable of elastic displacement. The housing retains the connector terminals, such that the elastic contactors of the connector terminals sandwich a circuit board that is inserted into the board insertion recess from both sides of the circuit board, and a plurality of terminals are arranged side-by-side in a width direction of the circuit board. Thus, when a circuit board is inserted into the board insertion recess of the housing, the elastic contactors of the connector terminals come into pressure contact with corresponding connecting conductors of the circuit board, thereby electrically connecting the wires to the circuit board.